Solo una palabra
by DAJI
Summary: Perd ón una palabra muy dificil de decir si lo se no soy buena para los summary solo leanla por favor Advertencia:yaoi SagaxMilo


SOLO UNA PALABRA

Ha pasado ya un mes desde que reviví por obra de Hades donde pelee junto con camus y shura contra ustedes a los que llamaba compañeros de batalla, recuerdo aquel momento en que te vi otra vez mi amado, se me oprimía el corazón al verte con esa mirada acusadora donde me decías traidor y tus reclamos eran como una apuñalada justo en el corazón.

Me hiciste sentir como un traidor, pero no le hice caso a mis sentimientos, tenía que ir a donde athena esa era mi principal misión y era lo que importaba.

Después de haber ganado la guerra contra Hades, yo solo me encerré en el templo de géminis, no tenía el valor de verte a la cara, dudaba de ti amado mío, porque tenía miedo que me vieras con esa mirada acusadora que me enviaste cuando nos reencontramos y que volvieras a reclamar con toda razón.

Un día Mu fue a visitarme a ver como estaba yo le dije que estaba bien, pero el sabía que mentía, solo que no dijo nada, le pedí que me contara como estuvieron antes de nuestro reencuentro principalmente de ti mi amado y mortal Milo de Antares, el me dijo que te la pasaste deprimido en tu templo por mi muerte que tu sonrisa que tanto me gustaba se había apagado, también me dijo que solo saliste cuando la guerra de Poseidón y que estuviste quieto y sereno, cuando tu personalidad te daba para ser inquieto y luchar por lo que quieres apasionadamente.

A mi mente culpable venían estas palabras una y otra vez para atormentarme para hacerme ver que yo no te merezco y que soy una basura al hacerte sufrir de esa manera. He pasado mucho tiempo pensando en esto me di cuenta porque el sol se ocultaba dando así la muerte de otro día que significaba un tormento para mí.

Mientras saga sigue pensando o mejor dicho atormentándose con esas palabras en otro lugar del santuario específicamente el templo de Escorpio Camus de Acuario trataba de hacer entrar en razón a El guardián de dicho templo:

Camus: Milo dale una oportunidad a Saga

Milo: Jamás oíste jamás

Camus: sabes muy bien que hicimos todo ese teatro para decirle a Athena como revivir su armadura ya muerta, también date cuenta de que si me perdonaste a mi y Shura por que no Hacer lo mismo con Saga.

Milo: es diferente a ustedes los perdone porque son mi amigos, pero se supone que el era mi pareja y en las parejas se supone que no debe haber secretos para con tu compañero.

Camus: pero si te lo decía se hubiera echado todo a perder

Milo: Pero es que

Camus: pero nada, y sabes ya me canse de insistirte en que perdones a Saga yo mejor me voy a mi templo que descanses.

Milo: Lo mismo digo.

Después de haber despedido al guardián del templo de acuario, se mete a su cuarto y va su escritorio y abre la primera gaveta, saca un cuaderno negro con decoraciones doradas que hacían la imagen del signo de géminis y adentro de el signo de Escorpio con decoraciones en vinotinto lo acaricia y luego lo abre en la mitad para sacar de el una hoja con un poema que leyó en voz alta.

MI VENENO

Tú eres el guardián del templo de Escorpio

Aquel que seduce para vivir

Aquel que se mata a si mismo

Al sentirse encerrado

Eres Escorpio y por efecto eres apasionado

Como nadie, y eso me gusta

Eres veneno para todo al que te desafía

Y eso me gusta

Yo no se que me viste a mi

A este géminis que solo le hace

Honor a su signo por romper corazones

No soy comunicativo

Eso lo sabes pero

Si te prometo comunicarte

Mis sentimientos mediante

Acciones

Solo diré que te amo y nada más

Mi apasionado y celoso Milo de Antares

Con todo el amor del mundo

Saga

Al terminar de leer dos lagrimas caen en la hoja que guarda con tanto recelo, la dobla y la vuelve a colocar en el cuaderno, para luego guardarlo en su escritorio, sale de su cuarto y va hacia la salida de su templo para bajar hasta el tercer templo, talvez para hablar, reclamarle o disculpar y ser disculpado a la vez

Al llegar a la entrada del templo de géminis encuentra a Saga afuera de su templo contemplando una hoja con palabras escritas en tinta verde jade, al notar la presencia de Milo se voltea y se le queda mirando nostálgicamente y Milo le responde igualmente ninguno quiere acabar con el bello silencio, tal vez por temor o tal vez por orgullo y dignidad al final Milo de Antares sede y dice:

Milo: Tenemos que hablar

Saga: lo se pero creo que no es el momento

Milo: ¿Entonces cuando Saga? Créeme que no estoy aquí por gusto

Saga: entonces para que as venido yo no quiero hablar con una persona que viene a mí buscando conversación por que lo han obligado.

Milo: A mi no han obligado solo no quiero estar aquí, en este templo donde los recuerdos de un amor puro que sentí una vez me acechan.

Ha Saga la han dolido estas palabra y derrama una lagrima solitaria y para luego poner de nuevo atención en aquella hoja que leía y relía con la misma ternura con la cual comenzó al leerla la primera vez y la leyó en voz alta

**Amor eterno**

Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;  
Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;   
Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra  
Como un débil cristal.

¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte  
Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;  
Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse  
La llama de tu amor.

Esto lo dedico a ti mi amado géminis para que sepas que mi amor es eterno

Con Amor y Pasión

Milo.

Después de la lectura hubo un gran silencio por parte de los dos ninguno quería ceder al sentimiento de querer abrazarse y besarse con pasión, pero el silencio se rompió por una canción que era apenas un susurro lleno de melancolía.

Vico:

Se que te hice mil heridas,  
casi imposibles de sanar,  
y nadie gana la partida,  
pues tu alli y yo aca.

Gilberto:  
Cuando el orgullo no te deja,  
entrar en tiempo y en razón,  
hay que callar todas sus quejas,  
y hacerle caso al corazón.

Vico:  
Porque llorar,  
porque vivir así.

Gilberto:  
Porque pensar para volver a mi.

Vico:  
que importa ya que tienen que decir.

Duo:  
Si vine ya, vine por ti, solo por ti,  
ayyy amor.

Coro:  
Vico:  
No me mates mas con ese rencor,  
no me tires mas con la soledad,  
no hagas alianzas con el dolor,  
no empeores mi realidad.

Gilberto:  
Te doy hasta la luna con su esplendor,  
te doy hasta mi sangre por tu piedad,  
doy lo que sea para que tu corazón,  
mire lo grande que es perdonar. Bis

coro  
Vico: Doy lo que sea para que tu corazón mire lo grande que es perdonar.

nanananana

Gilberto:  
Que vas a hacer en nuestra esquina,  
al realizar que ya no estoy,  
que vas a hacer con esta ruina,  
si tu no estas no se quien soy.

Vico:  
Si ya no duermes en la noche,  
si tu sonrisa ya no está,  
Si nada dejan los reproches,  
regresa y no mires atrás,

Gilberto:  
Porque llorar,  
porque vivir así.

Vico:  
Porque pensar para volver a mi.

Gilberto:  
Que importa ya, que tienen que decir,

Duo:  
Si vine ya,  
vine porti, solo por ti.  
ayyy amor

Coro.  
Gilberto:  
No me mates mas con ese rencor,  
no me tires mas con la soledad,  
no hagas alianzas con el dolor,  
no empeores mi realidad.

Vico:  
Te doy hasta la luna con su esplendor,  
te doy hasta mi sangre por tu piedad,  
doy lo que sea para que tu corazón,  
mire lo grande que es perdonar. Bis

coro.  
Vico: Doy lo que sea para que tu corazón mire lo grande que es perdonar.

Gilberto: Hay heridas, Vico: ayyyyyy amor,  
Gilberto: imposibles de sanar, Vico: que hacer con este amor,  
Gilberto: nadie gana la partida, Vico: no se quien soy me mata este dolor,  
Gilberto: Porque llorar, Vico: porque sufrir asi, me mata este dolor  
Gilberto: Porque sufrir asi, Si hoy vine por ti, Vico: a decirte,  
Gilberto: amor, Vico: regresa y no mires atrás  
Gilberto: que hacer con este amor, Vico: ononono empeores mi realidad  
Gilberto: No se quien soy, Vico: te doy mi vida, te doy mi sangre  
Gilberto: me mata este dolor, Vico: yo, yo aun te venero

Vico: ayyy amor, Gilberto: que vas a hacer al realizar que ya no estoy aqui

Vico: que hacer con este amor, Gilberto: si ya no duermes en la noche y nada dejan los reproches  
Vico: no se quien soy,  
Vico: me mata este dolor, Gilberto: corazón regresa a mi,  
Vico: te doy hasta la luna, Gilberto: amor  
Vico: yo mi vida entera, Gilberto: que hacer con este amor,  
Vico: y como tu no hay ninguna, Gilberto: no se quien soy  
no mires atrás.

Momentos después de haber terminado la canción se besaron ya que igual que en el poema de saga para milo demuestra sus sentimientos por acciones y al que milo con su poema para saga su amor es eterno aunque el lo niegue.

Solo me queda decir no se rindan siempre

Hay un perdón y siempre hay una disculpa

Como ellos lo hicieron.

Owari (Fin)

Amor eterno este poema lo Hizo Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer no es mío solo tome prestado  
Mi veneno lo hice yo es mío  
La CANCIÓN Lo grande que es perdonar es d la propiedad de Gilberto santa rosa y Vico c yo solo la tome prestada

Adios se despide DAJI se esperan tomatazos y criticas solo dejen reviews por piedad


End file.
